<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud by ThatOneEmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834831">Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneEmo/pseuds/ThatOneEmo'>ThatOneEmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Gay Pride, M/M, Party, is it awsten or geoff?, otto bottoms, otto drinks, they go to a party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneEmo/pseuds/ThatOneEmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parx goes to a pride, after that they go to a party, and then there is buttsecks. It's with a bottom Otto, but you'll find out in the fic if its with Awsten or Geoff. <br/>I'm bad at this.<br/>just read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22 June 2019, Houston</p>
<p>“Shit Otto” I groaned. The energetic boy had just jumped me, effectively making me groan, and wake up. “C’mon man, wake up. Wake up, wake up wake up!” I groaned again, sitting up straight, “Otto, why must you be up so early. Why must I be up so early?” Otto looked at me, puta hand on his chest in feigned hurt, and quietly said; “you forgot, didn’t you?” guiltily looking up at him, I said that I might’ve had forgotten, which made him play possum and act like he died of distress, to which I rolled my eyes. He could be so dramatic oh my god. “fine’, I said ‘I’ll bite, what did I forget we were going to do today?” it seemed effective, because Otto jumped up with a big grin and loudly yelled “Pride!” Oh no. Were my only thoughts. Oh fucking no. I forgot, which means- “O wow, you forgot we were going but you remembered what would happen if you forgot, man you're honestly hopeless.” I looked up and behind Otto to see my other bandmember and best friend standing there with the, oh hell no, hair dye. In every colour of the motherfucking rainbow. Shit. “No getting out of this now mister” I sighed, basically given up already. I really liked my hair right now, after, recently, changing it, I finally really liked it. I voiced my thoughts, to which the others just rolled their eyes and pulled me into my bedroom. After two hours of them trying to bleach and dye my hair, and my still trying to stop it, my hair was rainbow coloured. And not that I would ever, ever, admit it, I kind of, maybe a small, tiny bit, liked it. Just a bit though. With freshly dyed hair, we then ate some breakfast at my kitchen, with the guys making a bigger mess then one could think you could make while eating eggs, bacon and drinking some coffee and juice. After yet another fifteen minutes of me cleaning up and them sitting on my couch and chatting, we were ready to go. At least, I thought we were. Apparently, we weren’t ready to go until at least both of them were completely covered with rainbow-coloured products. Once they were, we could go. We hopped in the car and drove off towards Walker, where we would go and watch the parade. Once we got there, we saw that the streets were already crowded with Pride-goers, dressed up in rainbow and their respective flag-colours, more often than not wearing or carrying an actual flag with them. We got noticed by some fans so of course, like the nice guys we are, we took some pictures and signed some signatures, before we saw the first people in the parade walking towards us, which was when we excused ourselves and went to the barrier to watch. There were already some people standing before us, not that I minded, until I saw Otto having a hard time seeing the parade, so, me being a good friend, I set Otto on my neck to watch, to which he first, curled around my head from the shock, then, hit my head for me giving him the shock, after which he realised it might not be the best idea hitting  me since I was the one holding him high up above the ground, so he just calmed and watched the parade. The parade was phenomenal, really.  There were thousands of people, wearing even more colours. There were drag queens, drag kings, parade cars, people waving ginormous flags standing on said parade cars and way more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After three hours of watching the colourful extravaganza, the last parade car rolled by, and everyone started to get away from the barriers to find their friend and do other activities. I put down Otto, having gotten a small cramp in my neck from carrying him around for three hours, and the three of us walked towards one of the parks that had all kinds of things organized by Pride. We sat down near a tree, but after five minutes Otto spotted something and sprinted away, calling back a ‘be back in a minute guys’ before he was out of sight. I looked towards the other guitarist and we both sighed in unison, acclimated to the way Otto most of the time acted like an excited puppy, bouncing of to whatever caught his eyes. That was actually how we came up with the idea for the music video of Crave. Ten minutes later Otto came back with a plate filled with something he kept hidden from us. “Close your eyes” he said with a stern look in his eyes. I did as asked, but not before rolling them first. Suddenly, I felt something enter my mouth. It was warm and sticky and when I realised what it was, my eyes opened wide, looking up to Otto. With the thing still in my mouth I barely got out a “Oh my god you really god pancakes without my”, although it being very muffled, making the other two betrayers laugh out loudly. <br/>We sat there for another while, until it went dark, and that’s when they piped up about having another ‘surprise’, which turned out to be a Pride-party. Yay. After they gave me directions where to drive, we reached a suburban looking neighbourhood, and it definitely reminded me of house parties back in high school, when they were thrown as soon as the parent were out of town. It turned out to be exactly a high school house party thrown by a teen with the parents out of town. Apparently, some fan of ours had sent us an invite, and they had apparently replied we’d come. Just my luck. After entering, both of my mates dashed of, and I was left standing alone in the hallway of some kid in high school, needing a drink. So I got one. I walked to the kitchen, expecting the beer to be there, and was not disappointed. I only left the kitchen when I was on my third beer, and I was pleasantly buzzing. Just as I walked out into the living room, I saw Otto standing near the couch with a beer of his own in his hand and walked towards him. I went to stand next to him against the couch, and we talked for a bit. Every few minutes or so we moved a little closer though, until we were almost flush against one another, and all conversation had slowly faded away, until it was just me and him staring in each other’s eyes. Without even noticing it, we both leaned in until I tasted the sweetness of Otto, with a slight taste of beer. But he didn’t only taste like beer. He tasted very sweet, a bit like strawberries covered with powdered sugar, slightly minty, and somewhere deep in his mouth I could taste the pancakes he had had that afternoon. Trying to chase the delicious taste, I slid my tongue over his lower lip, silently asking for more, which he gladly gave. Otto parted his lips slightly, allowing my tongue to taste more of the mouth-watering taste that lay between them, making me let out a slight groan, which got caught in Otto’s mouth and throat. After a bit he pulled away slightly, and muttered one word. One single word that made me shiver all over and made me to allow my body to get pulled along, through the mass of people, upstairs. One word that made my knees weaken slightly, and my half-hard erection get even harder. “Bedroom” was the word Otto had whispered, and I couldn’t have agreed more. Once we got into a bedroom, I pushed Otto up against the door, making him let out a soft sigh, before we went back to making out. God, his mouth, his tongue, his hands roaming my hair and my back. God, him. How come we’d never done this before, it felt so good, too good. Softly, but not without kissing, I pulled him over to the bed, pulled away slightly, and pushed him on. He immediately shuffled over to the pillows, and I crawled after him, like a wolf circling his prey, ready to pounce at any moment. I leaned forward, but instead of kissing him, I went to suck on his jaw and neck, leaving red marks and darker marks when I sucked harder. After we pulled of his shirt, I gave his chest the same treatment, until he bewilderedly said “Awsten”. I slowly leaned up to him with a furrowed brow, and asked “What?”. “Awsten, behind you” he just said. So I turned around and indeed, there was Awsten, standing in the door opening, looking slightly shook, but also slightly smug. “I knew it’ he said, ‘I fucking knew it.’ He raised his voice after that, ‘don’t take to long, and use protection. I’ll see you two later, and I want some explaining”. Then he was off, closing the door behind him. I turned back to Otto. “Where were we, hm?” Otto just whined to my question, slightly bucking his hips. Oh god, he’s so hot. I started kissing his chest again, to which he s just let out more whines, little sighs and small moans. He started to tug on my shirt, and I pulled it over my head and off, letting my hands go down to his jean buttons, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them, then just leaving my hand to rest on his still clothed dick. “Please, Geoff, please, just do something” I grinned, and slowly started to palm him. Otto let out another soft moan, and I caught up. He was trying to be quiet, I had no idea why though, so I told him “be as loud as you fucking want baby, I wanna hear you moan for me, scream for me, I wanna hear you call out my name when you cum” and Otto moaned, loud. His hands went to my jeans and started loosening them, to which I tutted. “Oh Otto, since when do we just take what we want, since when don’t we ask anymore?’ I said seductively, Otto moaned and pulled his hands back. ‘that’s it, slut. You wait until you have my permission to do anything, you go that?” Otto nodded fast and moaned. I stopped palming him, only to pull down his jeans and boxers, and Otto sighed of relief. I shoved down my own too, hissing slightly when the cool air hit my hard member, sighing as I started softly stroking it, not touching Otto at all. Otto whimpered, looking at my dick with a hungry expression, but not making any moves to try and touch it. I stepped over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, finding some condoms and a bottle of lube. I tossed one of the condoms and the lube on the bed next to Otto, whose breath hitched slightly, and crawled back onto the bed. Once I was seated back on the bed, with Otto’s legs going around me, I looked Otto in the eyes. I grabbed his legs under his thighs and hoisted them up to be resting on my hips and felt him hook his feet together behind my back, closing the circle. I leaned over to grab the lube and popped the lid. “Prep?” I asked, and Otto nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. “Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s fine.’ I soothed him, ‘have you ever done this before?” I asked, still in my gentle tone, having dropped the dominant persona for a bit. He nodded again, and I slipped back in the dominance. “Of course you have, slut.” I lubed up my fingers and slowly slipped one in his tight ass, basking in the feeling. After a few minutes of thrusting in and out of him, I slid in another finger, which made him quaver slightly and let out a groan. I kept my motions going, and after a while I slipped in another finger, and he made a sound deep in that delicious throat of his, and said he was ready, and needed me like right the fuck now. I complied, of course I did. Pulling away my fingers from his ass, I grabbed the condom, opened the wrapper, slid it on, lathered some lube on my cock and went in. And fuck. It was good, so fucking good. He took my hard length perfectly, his tight heat sucking me in, all the way in, until I was balls deep. Taking a moment to calm down, I started sucking on Otto’s neck again, and Otto started pushing back. “Move goddammit, fucking move” and I gave in, gladly. Starting to thrust in and out slowly, but I soon picked up my pace, thrust by thrust I went faster and deeper, until; “Ah fuck, yesyesyes Geoff! Right there, don’t fucking stop!” And I didn’t, of course I didn’t, it felt so good. I started fucking into him even harder, hitting his prostate dead on every time, bringing both of us closer to the edge every second. Pounding into him, I got to hear all the wonderful noises I’ve had been forced to miss for way too long now. They were so pretty, god, were they amazing noises, I leaned down to his dick, that lay forgotten between our flushed bodies, and started jerking it fast. Apparently, that was all Otto really needed to cum, as he did. He came over both of our chests, screaming out my name, arching all the way of the bed, eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure, and I kept fucking him, haven’t found my own release yet, but chasing it. Otto started whimpering, probably due to oversensitivity, but I didn’t care, not at that moment. The only thing I cared about was the wave of pleasure that was about to crash over me, and I couldn’t have prepared enough, it was so much. So much that my sight whited out for a minute or so and it took me awhile to get back to earth. When I did though, I was met with the sight of a done for Otto, staring up at me through glazy eyes. I slipped out of him after flashing a soft smile, and we both winced from comfortability, and I stood up to get a towel, or, since I couldn’t find one, Otto’s shirt, to clean us up, before crawling back in bed with him, pulling the covers over our spent bodies, cuddling him close. We were about to drift off to sleep until- *knock knock bitch* “Hey, are you two done yet?”. Of fucking course. Of fucking course must Awsten fucking Knight ruin our post-orgasm nap, by knocking on the fucking door. “Come on, you two, we need to go home!” groaning, I looked over to see Otto asleep already. I smiled softly to myself, before pulling his pants on and getting dressed myself, after which I lifted Otto of the bed and walked to the door, behind which the one and only Awsten Knight stood, the fucker. He looked slightly apologetic, but still led the way down the stairs and out the house. I got in the back of the car with Otto on my lap, still sleeping soundly, and nearly dozed off again myself, before we got home. When we got at my place, we all got out, me carrying Otto, Awsten walking by himself, and I let us in. while I headed for my bedroom upstairs, Awsten headed for the couch and started to make his bed, I let him, figuring I’d speak to him in the morning. I walked up the stairs, flopped Otto on the bed, took of our clothes and slid underneath the covers next to Otto. In wrapped an arm around him and he rolled over, placing his head and arm on my chest, wrapping his leg around mine. </p>
<p>The next day it had become clear that Awsten was the number one Otteoff shipper one the planet, and had wanted them to get together for ages, always seeing all the secret glances they threw to each other when the other wasn’t looking. Otto and Geoff had started a relationship, and they live happily ever after, well, at least they haven’t broken up yet, happy now? Anyway, they lived to be a happy power couple with even happier power sex, but that’s a tale for another day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I respect the band, their relationships and everything, it’s just for fun. I love Waterparks very much, and just hope they will continue to exist for a while more.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>